Pool Hopping
and Leifang pool-hopping in Xtreme 2.]] Pool Hopping is a pool-related mini-game featured in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off series. Along with volleyball and the casion games, it is one of the few mini-games that has appeared in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 and Dead or Alive Paradise. The gameplay of pool hopping has been changed slightly between games as console sensitivity has developed. The concept of pool hopping is simple: the player must get their character from one end of the pool to another by jumping on floating pads lined up across the water. To successfully hop to the next pad, players must conduct the correct jump to stop the girl from falling into the water; tapping a face button results in a short jump, holding it results in a long jump. However, although simple in idea, mastering pool hopping can be tricky as good judgment is key to gaining success. Gameplay pool-hopping in Dead or Alive Xtreme.]] Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball The objective of pool hopping in Xtreme is relatively simple: While being timed, the player just needs to move their character from one side of the pool to the other by jumping on the pink and yellow pads. The faster they get to the other side of the pool, the higher the score will be, which in turn means the player earns more Zack Dollars to spend. Bonus points can be gained for chaining jumps smoothly. The bonus points will be accumulated during hopping. However if the player falls into the pool, the bonus points earned will be forfeited and they will not receive any Zack dollars for those points. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 The game has been changed in Xtreme 2 from the original: the players must now race another girl across the pool by hopping across floating pads which are one of four colors; green, blue, yellow and red. Although the controls are the same, if the player presses the button that corresponds to the next pad's color (for example, if the pad is red and they press the controller button ) this results in bonus points being earned. The winner is the one who makes it to the other side of the pool first. If one of the girls fall into the pool, their opponent automatically wins. pool-hopping in Paradise.]] Dead or Alive Paradise Pool hopping in Paradise is simular to a mix of the game in Xtreme and Xtreme 2 but with a diffirent twist: It is a solo timed-race and the colored pads do bare the face button symbols ( ) of the , however instead of picking the corresponding button of the next pad for bonus points, the right button isn't needed to actaully hop to the pad at all. Pressing the wrong button results in the character falling into the pool. The quicker the player reaches the end of the pool, the more points - and in turn, Zack dollars - they earn. Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune and Venus Pool hopping makes a return in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus and Fortune. Similar to in Paradise, the player has to press the face buttons on the Vita or PS4 (depending on the version) that match the symbols on the colored pads ( ). Also, the floating pads became smaller and the symbols became bigger. Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation The activity returns in the March 28 update for the game, although because of its status as a web browser gacha game, the mechanics are slightly different. Namely, the current girl has to use a spinner to jump a certain number of pads (up to six per spin), and each pad containing a prize. It is unclear whether its possible for the girls to fall into the pool. There are 10 courses total, half of which involve a full lap. Although not an actual use of Pool Hopping, Tamaki had Fiona balance on some pads in an attempt to help her practice her otherwise terrible dancing skills, eventually helping her to an extent maintain balance by grabbing her. Luna later tried to use pool hopping for a similar purpose, in that case trying to hone her bunny hop skills, with Fiona also helping her out citing past experience. Gallery Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball File:DOAXBV Hitomi Hopping.jpg|Hitomi Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 File:DOAX2 Hopping FangTina 1.jpg|Leifang vs. Tina File:DOAX2 Hopping FangTina 2.jpg File:DOAX2 Hopping Fang Win.jpg File:DOAX2 Hopping KokoroChristie 1.jpg|Christie vs. Kokoro File:DOAX2 Hopping KokoroChristie 2.jpg Dead or Alive Paradise File:DOAP PoolHopping Helena Rio.jpg|Helena vs. Rio File:DOAP Hitomi Poolhop2.jpg|Hitomi File:DOAP Fang Tina Poolhop1.jpg|Leifang vs. Tina File:DOAP Fang Tina Poolhop2.jpg Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 A03 01.jpg A03 02.jpg Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Mini-Games